Rolling Stone Grammy 1999
La 49° edizione dei RSGrammy si è svolta l'11 Febbraio 1999 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni Lucinda Williams - "Car Wheels on a Gravel Road" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Album dell'anno *''Dreams to Remember: The Otis Redding Anthology'' - Otis Redding **'Carl Thomas', artista incluso; Gary Stewart, David Gorman, Bill Inglot, produttori; *''The Complete Hank Williams'' - Hank Williams **Anita Carter, Kitty Wells, Audrey Williams, Johnnie Wright, artisti inclusi; Colin Ecott, Kira Fiorina, Fred Rose, Kyle Young, produttori; *''The Ultimate Collection'' - Patsy Cline **Andrew Lauder, produttore; *''Car Wheels on the Gravel Road'' - Lucinda Williams **Gurf Morlix, Buddy Miller, Emmylou Harris, artisti inclusi; Ray Kennedy, Steve Earle, Roy Bittan, Lucinda Williams, produttori; *''The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill'' - Lauryn Hill **Carlos Santana, Mary J. Blige, D'Angelo, artisti inclusi; Lauryn Hill, Vada Nobles, Che' Guevara, produttori; Miglior artista esordiente *'Lucinda Williams' *Lauryn Hill Paroliere dell'anno *'Hank Williams' *Madonna *Lucinda Williams 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Otis Redding' *Hank Williams *Patsy Cline *Mary J. Blige Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Otis Redding' *Hank Williams Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Patsy Cline' *Mary J. Blige Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Otis Redding' *Hank Williams *Patsy Cline *Mary J. Blige 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Carlos Santana' *Steve Cropper Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Carlos Santana' *Steve Cropper 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Hal Blaine' *Al Jackson Jr. Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Al Jackson Jr.' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Hal Blaine' Album dell'anno (solista) *''Dreams to Remember: The Otis Redding Anthology'' - Otis Redding **'C'arl Thomas, artista incluso; Gary Stewart, David Gorman, Bill Inglot, produttori; *''The Complete Hank Williams'' - Hank Williams **Anita Carter, Kitty Wells, Audrey Williams, Johnnie Wright, artisti inclusi; Colin Ecott, Kira Fiorina, Fred Rose, Kyle Young, produttori; *''The Ultimate Collection'' - Patsy Cline **Andrew Lauder, produttore; *''Car Wheels on the Gravel Road'' - Lucinda Williams **Gurf Morlix, Buddy Miller, Emmylou Harris, artisti inclusi; Ray Kennedy, Steve Earle, Roy Bittan, Lucinda Williams, produttori; *''The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill'' - Lauryn Hill **Carlos Santana, Mary J. Blige, D'Angelo, artisti inclusi; Lauryn Hill, Vada Nobles, Che' Guevara, produttori; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Mezzanine'' - Massive Attack **'Horace Andy', Elizabeth Fraser, artisti inclusi; Neil Davidge, Massive Attack, produttori; *''Greatest Hits'' - The Mamas and the Papas **Lou Alder, Andy McKaie, produttori; Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Lucinda Williams' *Lauryn Hill Paroliere dell'anno (solista) *'Hank Williams' *Madonna *Lucinda Williams 'Country' Miglior album country *''The Complete Hank Williams'' - Hank Williams *''The Ultimate Collection'' - Patsy Cline 'Electronic' Miglior album trip hop *''Mezzanine'' - Massive Attack 'Folk' Miglior album contemporary folk *''Car Wheels on the Gravel Road'' - Lucinda Williams 'Pop' Miglior album pop *''Ray of Light'' - Madonna Miglior album sunshine pop *''Greatest Hits'' - The Mamas and the Papas 'R&B' Miglior album r&b *''Dreams to Remember: The Otis Redding Anthology'' - Otis Redding 'Soul' Miglior album neo soul *''The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill'' - Lauryn Hill 'Produzione' Produttore dell'anno *'Gary Stewart' *Lou Adler *Andrew Lauder *William Orbit *Che' Guevara Casa discografica dell'anno *'Mercury Records' *Maverick Records *MCA Records *Circa Records *Rhino Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'6/6' - Otis Redding *'3/8' - Hank Williams *'3/7' - Lucinda Williams *'3/3' - Gary Stewart *'2/4' - Carlos Santana *'2/2' - Hal Blaine *'2/2' - Carl Thomas *'2/2' - David Gorman *'2/2' - Bill Inglot *'2/2' - Massive Attack *'1/6' - Patsy Cline *'1/5' - Lauryn Hill *'1/3' - Madonna *'1/2' - Al Jackson Jr. *'1/2' - The Mamas and the Papas *'1/1' - Horace Andy *'1/1' - Elizabeth Fraser *'1/1' - Neil Davidge *'0/5' - Mary J. Blige *'0/3' - Andrew Lauder *'0/3' - Che' Guevara *'0/2' - Steve Cropper *'0/2' - Anita Carter *'0/2' - Kitty Wells *'0/2' - Audrey Williams *'0/2' - Johnnie Wright *'0/2' - Colin Ecott *'0/2' - Kira Fiorina *'0/2' - Fred Rose *'0/2' - Kyle Young *'0/2' - Gurf Morlix *'0/2' - Buddy Miller *'0/2' - Emmylou Harris *'0/2' - Ray Kennedy *'0/2' - Steve Earle *'0/2' - Roy Bittan *'0/2' - D'Angelo *'0/2' - Vada Nobles *'0/2' - Lou Adler *'0/1' - Andy McKaie *'0/1' - William Orbit Categoria:Cerimonie